


On the Long Memory of Dragons

by Firerose



Category: Earthsea - Ursula K. Le Guin, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose/pseuds/Firerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug’s an old dragon, a very old dragon indeed. Crossover between <i>The Hobbit</i>, <i>Wizard of Earthsea</i> & <i>The Rule of Names</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Long Memory of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the crossover challenge at the Earthsea Fiction livejournal

Smaug’s an old dragon, a very old dragon indeed, and he hasn’t smelled _this_ smell in a long time, a very long time indeed. Dwarves he can smell, and ponies, and a peculiar earth-and-lazy-afternoons-and-plum-pudding smell—but _this_ smell, faint but clear, he knows. The smell of Wizard. He hasn’t smelled Wizard since, well, he never thinks of _that_ one. The one before was juicy, though its beard tickled rather on the way down. Wizard. If he weren’t a dragon, steaming gently on his golden bed, he might shiver.  
  
Smaug remembers: once, many years and miles ago, he bore another name.

17 April 2006


End file.
